Essa canção
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Essa canção é unica coisa de que Sakura se lembra. Essa canção é a que Sasuke canta todas as noites. Essa canção... é a canção deles. É a unica recordação dela e a unica prova do amor deles. Summary pessimo, mas a fica é melhor! Por favor leiam e comente!


As personagens não me pertencem.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As folhas travavam uma batalha interminável umas contra as outras naquela noite de Verão. Um vento quente sobrava do Sul e um aroma doce imanava todo o ar presente naquela sala.

Uma senhora de cabelos róseos olhava sonhadora pela janela, imaginado coisas maravilhosas. Sentada numa cadeira grande e feita de madeira, Sakura, esse era o nome da senhora que cantava uma canção. Aquela canção sempre foi familiar para ela. Sabia-a de cor desde sempre, e desconhecendo o porque de estar sempre a repeti-la.

Por muito que tente Sakura não se lembra quem lhe ensinou aquela canção. Não sabe nem sequer desde quando é que conhece aquela letra tão maravilha….

Ela desconfia que alguém lhe ensinou esta canção muito antes de ela perder a memória. Sim, esta senhora já de uma certa idade passou mais de metade da vida a tentar recordar o passado há muito esquecido. Mas isso foi em vão! As recordações mais recentes que ela tem passaram-se a 40 anos atrás, naquele quarto de hospital onde o medico a informou que um acidente de carro lhe causou amnésia.

Sakura não se lembra do acidente… Não se lembra de nada do passado a não ser a canção.

A Sakura não sabe a origem da canção, mas neste mundo há uma pessoa que sabe o significado de cada palavra presente naquela letra. Esse alguém é Sasuke. Ele conhece a canção, porque foi ele quem a escreveu para… para a Sakura.

Sasuke escreve aqueles versos com tanto carinho para a namorada a muito tempo atrás, que ainda agora fica sentado no banco de pedra do seu jardim a relembrar os momentos de alegria que passou com a sua amada. Apesar de velho, lembra-se como se fosse ontem… Ele recora muito bem o dia em que conheceu Sakura.

O professor escolheu-os aos dois para fazerem um trabalho, um trabalho para Musica, a disciplina preferida dos dois. Ao inicio ambos pensavam que o professor só podia estar loco. Porque francamente ninguém no seu perfeito juízo teria colocado os dois no mesmo grupo com o objectivo de escrever uma canção. Eles eram demasiado diferentes!

Ela a menina popular, rodeada de amigos e sempre com a agenda cheia. Ele o menino solitário, que vivia afastando tudo e todos.

Era impossível Sakura e Sasuke escreverem uma canção. Impossível!

Mas a vida é conhecida por não conhecer a palavra impossível. A vida pregou uma grande partida aos dois e fez como que juntos conseguissem escrever a canção mais bela do mundo. Uma canção de amor.

Oh sim… as recordações dele estão intactas. Sasuke recorda com toda a clareza todos os detalhes dos dias passados com Sakura. Até se lembra daqueles passados sem ela. Um bom exemplo de uma má recordação é o dia em que eles planearam encontrar-se no museu.

Era um dia em que chovia sem parar e as nuvens estavam furiosas, mas eles queriam ir juntos ao museu. Porque aquele era o único dia em que poderiam ver aquela exposição.

Sasuke chegou mais cedo ao museu e sentou-se na entrada esperando por Sakura. Esperou… esperou… e esperou mais, mas ela nunca chegou.

Ele ficou furioso! Pela primeira vez na vida, tinha criado um laço com alguém… com alguém que desapareceu da sua vida para sempre.

Sasuke ainda odeia Sakura! Odeia-a com toda a alma e ama-a ainda mais. Ele nunca soube o que aconteceu com a sua flor de cerejeira naquela tarde, mas tenho a certeza que se algum dia souber vai esquecer todos os insultos que fez a rosada.

O que aconteceu a Sakura naquele dia foi que ela estava com tanta pressa de chegar ao museu que não viu o carro que vinha direito a ela. Ela simplesmente não viu o carro que a fez esquecer o amor da sua vida.

Continuando sem se lembrar da origem da canção, Sakura vive tocando, cantando e sonhando com aquelas letras. Vive imaginando um futuro em que descubra o autor e o motivo das lágrimas que rolam pelas sua face cada vez que tenta recordar algo relacionando com a canção.

Mas até lá, vai continuar sentada e a cantar, sem saber que mesmo no outro lado da cidade uma outra pessoa canta essa canção de amor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá pessoal!

Muito obrigada por lerem! Espero comentários vossos para saber o que acharam desta fic e para poder melhorar a minha escrita.

Peço desculpa se não gostaram.

Escrevi esta fic um pouco estranha depois de ver um filme triste, por isso focou assim…

Bem espero comentários, mais uma vez obrigada por lerem!

BJX


End file.
